


vent

by jehancourf



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Multi, Parties, Pining, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehancourf/pseuds/jehancourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Jehan discuss a mutual problem. Or rather, two, very loud, mutual problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watermelon_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelon_wolf/gifts).



> Hope you like trans girl Jehan!

There is an unspoken agreement between the three of them not to bring it up.

It was just the three of them, of course, for a number of reasons. The first being that they were the only ones astute enough to notice. It wasn’t subtle, of course. Enjolras was never one for subtle, and Grantaire had been enamored with him for years, that was common knowledge. Everyone else was just either too oblivious or too apathetic or too busy with their own love lives to really pay them any mind.

As it happened, Jehan and Courfeyrac came to realization together. It wasn’t really a feat, they did everything together. They fit together like puzzle pieces, both emotionally and physically, and when Jehan looked over at Courfeyrac with that knowing smirk on her painted lips, he didn’t even have to think about it.

Combeferre was a little slower on the uptake. He knew, of course, he knows everything. But he didn’t really know. In fact, the only thing that drove him to finalize his realization was pure annoyance. Finals are hard to study for when people are making goo-goo eyes over your books.

Once the three of them had it figured out, though, it wasn’t a topic of discussion. Courf and Jehan had better things to talk about, and Combeferre kept all his problems under wraps anyway, but despite their unspoken agreement, watching Enjolras and Grantaire started to wear on them.

It would be easier if they had been sweet about it. If it had started with Grantaire gaining the self-confidence to ask Enjolras out, and Enjolras responding positively, blushing into his red turtleneck and smiling stupidly, they wouldn’t even have a problem. The two would keep to themselves until they inevitably went steady and that would be the end of it. Unfortunately, Grantaire’s self confidence was found only while surrounded by friends or while listening to Beyonce or, very occasionally, at the bottom of a bottle of coconut rum, and Enjolras was the farthest thing from a blushing belle as one could get while still being adorable, tiny, and of course, blonde.

Jehan was the first to bring it up, at Enjolras’ birthday party. He had just turned twenty-two, and Grantaire, Joly, and Bossuet were serenading him a very butchered version of the corresponding Taylor Swift hit single instead of a normal happy birthday. Jehan was the only one to notice Enjolras’ blush. Granted, she was drunkenly hanging off Courfeyrac’s arm like a very colorful scarf at the time, but it was enough for the three of them to come together.

“Oh, this is ridiculous!” She exclaimed, perhaps too loudly, her martini glass spilling a little over Courfeyrac’s yellow button-down. Courf, who was hardly as far along as his girlfriend, just laughed, looking away from his “reverse racist” conversation with Combeferre for a moment.

“What’s ridiculous, my dearest flower?” He asked lovingly, despite knowing the answer. She whined, a glutton for drama.

“You know!” Jehan replies, adding about ten more syllables to the words. “The bear and the twi--”

“Enjolras and Grantaire.” Combeferre interrupts with a withering sigh. Courfeyrac pinches his giggling girlfriend’s side, sparing Ferre an apologetic glance. “I’m glad I’m not the only one to notice. They’ve been getting on my nerves recently.” He goes on. “I never thought Enjolras would annoy me so much. And yet.”

Courfeyrac and Jehan wait for him to finish his sentence, but he leaves it at that, leaving them resting in an awkward pause. Finally, Courfeyrac speaks up again.

“Enjolras isn’t subtle about it, but it doesn’t seem like a crush from an outside standpoint.” He runs a hand through his hair, turning back to look at the man in question, who was chatting with a distraught-looking Marius, obviously nervous.

“It would be hard to tell if you hate yourself.” Jehan slurs, bringing her glass to her face. Courfeyrac turns to reprimand her, but Combeferre raises a steady hand.

“Drunk Jehan is right.” He says honestly, much to Jehan’s pleasure. “Grantaire lacks the self-confidence to actually pursue a romantic relationship, let alone recognize when one might happen.”

Jehan laughs. “Will happen.” She says, correcting him with a kiss to Courfeyrac’s cheek. “It’s gotta.”

“It’s gotta.” Courf repeats, a little starstruck. There is a very pregnant pause, before he carefully continues. “Maybe they just need a little push.” Jehan giggles. Combeferre raises a brow at him.

“What exactly do you suggest?” He asks incredulously. Courfeyrac shrugs.

“I don’t know, to be perfectly honest. You’re the smart one.”

“We could lock them in a bedroom together. Or handcuff them to eachother.” Jehan suggests cheerfully. Courfeyrac takes her drink.

“Or not.” He says, smiling at her. Combeferre rolls his eyes.

“Or not, indeed.” He agrees, laughing a little.

Jehan pouts. “You guys are no fun.” She says, surprisingly eloquently. “What do you suggest we do, then?” She repeats. Courfeyrac and Combeferre exchange a look that can only be read as: Perhaps the handcuffs. Ferre, ever the logical friend, sighs instead. He looks past the conversation to Enjolras, who has abandoned Marius in favor of staring at an oblivious Grantaire. An interesting change of pace, but sad no less.

“Sit here.” He says. “And suffer.”

Jehan groans: “No! I suffer enough as it is!” Courfeyrac covers his hand to laugh, but she goes on. “I’m gonna go talk to him.” She detaches herself from her boyfriend without another word, and wobbles with the confidence of a sober woman in Enjolras’ general direction. Courfeyrac, unable to stop her, looks at Combeferre in a panic. He moves to follow her, but Combeferre grabs his arm.

“Hold on. Give them a second.” Courfeyrac follows his eyes, watching the exchange. The music in the room is too loud for them to hear what Jehan is saying, but when Enjolras turns bright red after a moment of conversation, at least the subject is obvious. His entire face is a lovely shade of scarlet, and he looks fairly angry. If Jehan were sober, perhaps they might have had a chance, but she’s a lot more to handle when she’s filled with booze. Enjolras finally storms off after a number of minutes, leaving a very offended Jehan in his wake.

Immediately, Courfeyrac moves to comfort her, but Combeferre hangs back, watching as Enjolras leaves the room and comes back. He is still all red, but he slowly makes his way towards Grantaire. Ferre smiles.


End file.
